


Visit

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Filthy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, kali is a big milf, this is really filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Yang visits Blake’s parents, and gets a gift in the late of night while her girlfriend is asleep.(This is a part two to Movie Night)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Smutty Bees





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this, but i hope you enjoy it!

Today’s the day where Yang meets Blake’s parents. Saying she’s nervous is an understatement. She knew they were super cool, and she knew that they both supported their relationship, but she couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

Her and Blake have been dating for about three months now, ever since their… encounter. Yang took her out on a date at a seafood restaurant, which the faunus was excited for. They’ve only had sex about five times out of the three months. To Yang, that was good, because to her it felt like Blake was there for her and not just a good fucking.

Right now they were on their way, Yang in the passenger seat of Blake’s car. They were on a windy two lane road surrounded by greenery, but in a few miles there will only be sands and a burning hot sun.

“You okay over there?”

Yang snapped out of her trance to look at her girlfriend. “Yeah, just thinking.”

“Anything I should be concerned about?”

“Heh, nah. Guess I’m just a little nervous.”

A hand was placed atop of hers, “There’s nothing to be nervous about. You know they’ll love you, right?”

She nodded her head, “Yeah.” She linked their fingers and gave the hand a quick squeeze and held it there.

After another hour they were finally surrounded by sand and tropical looking houses. She rolled down her window to let the salty breeze hit her in the face and blow her hair. It was very nice.

They pulled into a driveway that led to a very big house. It was probably a mansion.

“I told you you’re a princess,” she smirked.

Blake giggled and slapped her shoulder, “I’m not! My parents are just… wealthy.”

“Uh huh, the Chieftain of Menagerie as your father and your mother is like, what, a queen or something?”

“No, she’s not.” She looked over at Yang with a gorgeous smile that made her knees feel weak.

“Come on hot stuff, let’s go see them.”

They got out of the car and grabbed their bags, or at least Yang did. Her words being ‘I’m a gentlewoman!’. She was carrying at least fifty pounds worth of stuff, Blake packs way too much. They arrived at the front door and so Blake used the ginormous door knocker, making it echo throughout the home. Footsteps could be heard from inside, and the door opened to an older and slightly shorter version of Blake.

“Hello my dear!” She ran up to her daughter to give her a bone crushing hug, “It’s been too long!” Yang stood off to the side awkwardly, but it was nice to see the mother and daughter interaction. She can barely remember what it’s like to be held by the woman who raised you.

“And is this the wonderful young lady you’ve been talking about?” She walked over to Yang and took her hands in her own.

Blake nodded, “Mom, this is Yang, Yang, this my mom.”

Kali stood there for a moment, almost like she was seeing her soul, but then finally wrapped her arms around her in a gentle hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you, sweetheart.”

Yang was shocked for a moment. She snapped out of it in a few seconds and wrapped her own arms around the much shorter woman and looked at Blake, who had a fond smile on her face. She picked up her bags and left inside to let them have a moment to enjoy the welcoming embrace.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Belladonna.”

Kali laughed and held her tighter, “Oh please! Just call me Kali dear.” Yang laughed along with her and corrected her mistake. As soon as she was about to pull away, a hand went down to grope one of her cheeks. “You’re much stronger than I thought you’d be,” she murmured into her neck.

_ What the fuck is happening. _ Her heart rate sped up, “I uh- I work out ma’am.”

A chuckle escaped the middle aged woman, “I see that,” A hand went under her t-shirt to feel the muscle that tensed under her touch. Her neatly trimmed nails scratched her back lightly, “Don’t be shy, darling.” She could feel herself getting hard, the hands of this woman were so soft.

Deciding to be a little bold, she brought one of her hands down to her well developed ass and squeezed.  _ Wow. _

She pulled away as soon as Blake came out to check on them, the same smile from earlier still on her face as she looked at them. Yang tried to give her the best smile despite what had just happened.

“Oh Blake, you definitely have a keeper. Treat her right.” Kali picked up her bags and turned around to give her a wink, making her dick twitch just a little bit.

She was pulled out of her zone when a few birds flew by chirping happily. She headed inside and shut the door and walked over to where the two Belladonna women were.

Blake looked around confused, “Where’s dad?”

Her mother sighed, “Your father is at one of his ‘super important’ meetings,” she made air quotes as she said this. “He won’t be back till next week. It was so sudden, I woke up and he was telling me about it. So i’ve just been by myself the past two days.”

She nodded her head, “Well, maybe you’ll get to see him next time, Yang.”

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, “Oh yeah! I can’t wait to meet your mountain of a father.” That brought a laugh out of both faunus, making her beam proudly. 

They had a few cups of tea as they talked. They spoke about school, jobs, Faunus rights stuff, and the whole time Yang was distracted. Her eyes would drift to the older faunus every few minutes. She got a good look at her: Her bust and hips were bigger than Blake’s (Not that she cares, Blake was gorgeous in her eyes), and her ears were bigger, sporting earrings on one of them. Every time she looked at Yang, her eyes would be hazy, and she would smirk, like she was challenging her. Like she wanted her to do something.

_ Oh I’ll do something alright. _

By the time they finished chatting the sun was starting to set, so Kali helped the girls unpack in Blake’s bedroom, lightly dusting off the pictures and furniture.

“I’ll be back, I think I left my charger in the car,” said Blake as she left, leaving Yang and Kali in the room.

A hand was placed on her stomach, making her tense. The woman looked up at her hungrily, her ears twitching in her direction listening to her quicken breathing.

“I can tell you haven’t been able to get off in a while.” Her hand slid down painfully slowly to her belt buckle. 

She didn’t know what to say. Her girlfriend’s mom was flirting with her, was trying to seduce her, and it was working. A bulge could be seen through her tight jeans.

And she walked away to the dresser, sensing Blake coming back up the stairs. Her girlfriend entered the room and plugged in her charger.

“I’ll leave you girls to it. Don’t be too loud tonight,” she teased.

“Ugh, mom! Get out!”

She laughed and before she left, she looked at Yang and held up all ten of her fingers, and did a  _ come hither _ motion with her index finger with a wink and a lip bite.

She was frozen, in total shock. This woman wants to fuck her while her girlfriend is literally in the same house.

She wasn’t opposed to the idea.

Blake walked over to her and set her hand on her crotch and looked up at her with fluttering eyelashes. “What’s got you so worked up baby?” She wrapped her free arm around the taller girl’s waist.

“I-I’ve just been thinking a-about you,” she stuttered, a hand coming up behind her neck to rub the tender spot from doing it so much.

A smirk was planted on her face, “Are you sure?”

She nodded her head furiously. She didn’t want her to know her mom was turning her on so much.

They got ready for bed, changing out of their clothes into more comfortable ones. Though for Yang, she was still uncomfortable, her part still hard as a rock. The two girls watched funny videos in an attempt to make them tired. It had worked for Blake, she fell asleep spooning Yang whilst lay awake on her back. She looked at the time, it read 9:47. She might as well go to Kali’s room now.

_ Why am I doing this? _

_ … _

_ … _

_ Oh yeah, because her mom is crazy hot and wants to fuck me. _

She silently got out of bed, trying her best to not wake her sleeping beauty. Before she left, she gave her a light peck on the forehead, and shut the door as she went on her quest. She opened the door to the room, finding it dark. She did her best to navigate her way through the silent space. Eventually her legs hit the bed, and so she climbed on it and held herself above Kali’s sleeping form, on her stomach and her arms crossed, holding up her head.

She couldn’t see, but she could imagine the way she looked.  _ Feel  _ the way she looked. She brought her hips down to meet the woman’s very nice ass. She still hasn’t woken up, so Yang decided to give her a wake up call. Under her yukata was a lacy pair of underwear, so she slowly dragged it down, taking some wetness with it. She brought a finger to play with her lips, and it was so slick there. Thinking the woman wouldn’t need a warm up, she pulled her hard cock out and prodded her entrance.

Before she entered she got herself comfortable. She spread Kali’s legs so she laid in between them and brought her arms under her armpits. She slowly pushed in, letting out a low moan at the feeling. Once she was all the way in, she pulled out slowly and pushed back in.  _ How is she still not awake?  _ She could hear her purring and felt a flick of her ear on her cheek, so she knows it  _ is _ Kali.

She brought her face down to her human ear, “Wake up, beautiful,” she whispered. A quiet moan came from the woman. Deciding that wasn’t going to be enough, she picked up her pace just a little bit, a very faint slapping noise could be heard. She brought the comforter over them, making it warmer.

“Hmmm… Hm?” She turned her head and all Yang could see was her glowing amber eyes staring at her.

She smirked and thrusted a little harder than before, making her face fall back into the pillow. “You asked for this, didn’t you?” Huffed the dom. Kali moaned into the soft fabric of the pillow and lifted her hips slightly. Yang gently fucked her, an occasional moan escaping herself. Kali was  _ tight, _ but not as tight as Blake. There was something about this that just made it hotter. More dangerous. And she was loving it.

“H-harder,” mumbled Kali. Yang answered her request and slammed herself into her. The slapping sounds were louder than before along with the moans. The blonde could feel the woman’s climax coming, so she kept going. She brought her hands under her to grope her chest, feeling the hard nips through the thin piece of clothing. Her moans got higher and in seconds, her whole body tensed, making it harder for Yang to hump her, and she came with a shuddering breath, her body twitching lightly.

“Damn, already?” She pushed herself in deep and held the woman in her strong arms. “I’m nowhere near done with you, slut.” One of her hands went down to her clit to massage it lightly with one finger, making her jump. “I’m gonna make you cum so many times you won’t even be able to walk tomorrow.”

And so she started fucking her again, this time more confident. You could hear the slapping and the wet noises coming from their sex, and it was a huge turn on for Yang. In not even a minute, the cat faunus came again, muting her scream into her pillow, her ears folding back in pleasure. Every time she did, her walls would squeeze around Yang’s dong, making her groan. She brought her hand to her clit again, making her cum once more. She must be so sensitive right now.

Deciding to be nice, she stopped her fucking for a minute just laying on her with her part still inside of her. “Are you enjoying this?”

Her head bobbed up and down, “Of course I am.” She brought her hand up to rub the blonde’s head, making her relax a little.

Yang started again, the hand on her head falling away to grip the pillows. She laid her body across Kali’s back and bit one of her cat ears lightly. The moan that escaped her wasn’t muted, echoing out into the room. Yang put a hand over her mouth. “You know we have to be quiet,” she growled. She railed her into the bed, harder than before. Kali was wailing into her hand, saliva dripping out from under. As a ‘punishment’ for her little pussy, she slapped her ass, making her yelp. Not too hard, but enough to sting, and she couldn’t do that too much or else Blake would wake up.

Kali was moaning uncontrollably, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her tongue licking the inside of Yang’s hand. After a particular rough thrust, she squirted out of her pussy, and shuddered hard. That was  _ definitely  _ the best orgasm out of all of them so far. But she wasn’t done with her quite yet.

Yang pulled out and sat up, jerking herself off for a few seconds, letting the milf catch her breath. She grabbed her girthy hips and rubbed them kindly. She backed away and bent over to spit on the little star and massaged it with her thumb. She laid herself over her again and whispered into her ear, “This may hurt a little.”

Kali, clearly confused, stuttered, “What are you doing Ya- _ aaaaang!” _ Her question turned into a wail as the head of her cock entered her other hole, “Y-Yang that’s-“ She was cut off when she went in deeper. 

“It’s okay baby,” cooed the blonde.

She was breathing heavily. It was clear that Ghira had never given her anal. So she’ll be the first to do it.

“I-it hu-“ She was once again cut off by a scream, but that was also cut off when Yang slammed a hand over her mouth to silence her.

“Do you  _ want  _ to get caught you little slut?” She slowly pulled out and pushed in, the cat faunus hitting the back of her thigh in an awkward way due to their position. She continued the pattern for a few seconds while Kali continued to scream into her soaking hand.

She slapped her cheek, and growled “You’re gonna learn to love this dick up your ass,” in her ear. The tempo picked up fast. It was hard since she was  _ so incredibly  _ tight, but it felt  _ so _ good. She was definitely going to get milk from this. And she definitely had an anal kink.

Howls of pleasure and pain were blocked, and Yang could feel tears sliding down her cheeks onto her hand. She brought her other hand to grab Kali’s and hold it gently. The lady quickly came again, another round of liquid squirting out of her onto the sheets and Yang herself. The dom kept it up, she pulled her hips up to get a better angle, making her scream. She was fucking her at an abnormal speed, and Kali took her hand and began to finger her pussy with three long digits. Yang decided to join in on that, awkwardly adding another two into the hole along with hers. “Yeah, you like it when you get your cunt fucked, huh?”

She received a moan as an answer. 

“You like it when someone young fucks you better than your husband?” Another moan was voiced into her hand. “After this, you’ll be  _ begging  _ to have me over again. Have me rail you into whatever surface you can find. Have my cock inside of your wet pussy,” she growled. She huffed as she continued to penetrate the helpless woman. “Oh baby, I’ve ruined you.” Her body was shaking, her ears were flicking around everywhere, and she was most likely losing her voice. 

“You gonna cum again you slut?” She nodded her head eagerly. After a few more thrusts, she tensed so hard, and so much liquid came squirting out of her, and both of her holes clenched around her, making Yang cum with a loud groan.

Yang laid on her, both women breathing heavily. She hadn’t felt this good in a while. Wondering what her work looked like, she got up and grabbed Kali’s phone and turned on the flashlight. And  _ wow. _ She was  _ destroyed. _ Her pussy lips were swollen along with her clit, both holes clenching. Her seed was spilling out oh her ass and into the sheets. She smiled, and took a picture.

She set the phone down and bent over, “You better send me that.”

A low chuckle came from her, “Of course.” She turned over onto her back and brought her hand to the back of Yang’s neck, bringing her down to a rough kiss. The blonde encouraged her by putting her tongue into her mouth and biting her lip every now and then. They broke off when neither could breathe, and the milf, who has night vision, took a good look at the blonde’s cock. “You’re still hard darling.”

Yang looked down and let out an embarrassed laugh. Before she knew what was happening, Kali turned the bedside lamp on, making her squint and brought her to the edge of the bed. She got down on her knees and brought her mouth to her head, sucking lightly.

“Fuck, you look so good on your knees.” She began deep throating the hard rod, a big hand coming to the back of her head to push her down encouragingly. There were sloppy wet choking sounds coming from the older woman, and deep moans from the younger one.

“ _ Hah, _ Kali I-I’m gonna-“ She was cut off by a silent cry of ecstasy, rope after rope flowing into the woman’s throat. She took it all in and swallowed greatly like it was the best meal of her life. Her cock was finally soft, flopping to one side tiredly. The faunus stood up shakily and leaned over to kiss her once more. 

“You should probably get back to your girlfriend,” she whispered against her lips.

She brought a hand up to slap her ass teasingly, “Yes ma’am.”

Kali laughed and let her stand up and tuck her part back into her sleep wear. She brought her hand up to her cheek.

“Come back soon, baby.” She slowly dragged her fingers down her jaw and finally went back to bed, turning off the light.

Yang walked out and shut the door quietly. She would  _ definitely  _ be coming back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!


End file.
